To date, no effective vaccine or treatment exists to combat acquired immune deficiency syndrome (AIDS). The surgeon general recommends that the only current means of combatting AIDS is an expanded effort to educate the general population and high risk groups in order to reduce high risk behaviors and curb the spread of the disease (Koop, 1986). Educational efforts have been effective in reducing high risk behaviors among the homosexual community. These efforts have not been replicated in the intravenous drug abusing (IVDA) population. IV drug abusers are the second most populous high risk group (estimated from 25 to 34 percent of the present AIDS population) and probably represent the main bridge of transmission to the general population (Des Jarlais, 1985). This study will test two related hypotheses: 1) An educational package specificially targeted to inform IV drug abusers about the dangers of high risk drug use and sexual practices will significantly reduce the rate at which subjects engage in these practices: 2) HIV antibody testing in conjunction with the educational package will result in additional significant reductions in high risk practices. Three hundred-twenty patients with a history of IV drug use receiving treatment at the VA Medical Center Seattle will serve as subjects. All subjects will participate at four time periods, initial, 4 months, 8 months, and 18 months. All patients will be assessed for knowledge of AIDS, attitude toward AIDS and participation in high risk behaviors by means of a structured interview. One half of all subjects will be randomly assigned to a wait list control group who will receive assessment only during the initial period and an educational package at 4 months. All other subjects will receive the educational package at the initial session after completing the assessment. Half of all experimental subjects will be offered antibody testing at the initial session. The remaining patients will be offered antibody testing at 4 months. The data analysis is designed to test the major hypotheses of the study that education and antibody testing will reduce involvement in high risk behaviors and increase knowledge about AIDS. The primary outcome measures of interest are needle sharing, involvement in high risk sexual practices and knowledge about AIDS.